<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>peace and quiet by samandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122485">peace and quiet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky'>samandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Shorts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Headaches &amp; Migraines, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:41:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint knew it was going to be a bad day when he woke up to no coffee available.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel Shorts [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>peace and quiet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off this quote:<br/><i>“Why is a little peace and quiet so much to ask for?”</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clint knew it was going to be a bad day when he woke up and realized there was no coffee anywhere, and Clint needs his coffee in order to function. Everybody knows this.</p><p>Natasha walks into the kitchen and raises her eyebrows when she finds Clint laying on his back in the middle of the kitchen floor. “What on Earth are you doing?” She asks with amusement.</p><p>“Coffee,” is all Clint can manage to say, not even bothering to look at Natasha.</p><p>Natasha blinks a few times. “Jarvis?” She asks, looking up at the ceiling.</p><p>“Mr. Barton has found out that there is no more coffee. I’ve tried to assure him that Sir has ordered more, but it will not arrive until tomorrow,” Jarvis informs her. "Which resulted in Mr. Barton cursing and laying down on the kitchen floor."</p><p>“Well, that makes sense,” Natasha chuckles. She walks over to Clint and bends down, trying to get a look at Clint's face. “Come on, Clint. You can’t lie on this floor all day. Why don’t we go take a walk to Starbucks and get some coffee?”</p><p>“Don’t wanna,” Clint grumbles. “Not moving until I get my coffee.”</p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes, and stands up straight again. “Fine, but you’re being dramatic,” she says, before turning and walking out of the kitchen, leaving Clint to mope in peace.</p><p>The next person who finds Clint about an hour later, is Steve. Steve doesn’t say anything to him, already knowing because of Natasha’s texts she sent to him earlier about Clint. He just walks over to him and picks him up from the ground, ignoring Clint’s protests as he carries him to the living room.</p><p>“I didn’t think Natasha was being serious,” Steve says, chuckling.</p><p>“So glad you’re laughing at my pain,” Clint says. “I have a headache. Put me down!”</p><p>“Maybe you wouldn’t have a headache if you hadn’t been laying on the kitchen floor,” Steve says as he gently places Clint down onto the couch, chuckling when Clint clings onto him so he can’t leave him. “Sweetheart, have you taken any medicine for your headache? I used to get those all the time before the serum. We didn’t have any medicine for it though. Headaches are a pain.”</p><p>“You’re tellin’ me. I was just laying there and it came out of nowhere. First, no coffee. Now, a headache? So it’s going to be one of those days. Fuck. My head is pounding,” Clint whines.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Steve frowns, pressing a soft kiss to Clint’s forehead, though he wants nothing more than to stay here on the couch and cuddle with his boyfriend until he feels better. “Can you let go of me so I can get you medicine? I promise you’ll feel better in a little bit once you’ve taken some.”</p><p>Clint pouts, and reluctantly let’s go of Steve so he can leave to get some Tylenol.</p><p>Steve gets Clint Tylenol, and Clint’s grateful for Steve in times like these. They cuddle for a bit, and Clint tries to ignore the fact that his head is still pounding. He tries to nap, but it doesn’t really help.</p><p>It’s about two hours later when Natasha, Bucky and Sam come back home. Steve hadn’t even known that Bucky had left the tower with the two, mostly because he’s been focusing on Clint. But, they’re being loud, and Steve and knows that it’s going to cause problems when Clint still has a headache.</p><p>“This is the last time I’m ever going out with either of you two,” Natasha complains, groaning.</p><p>Sam laughs, turning to look over at Natasha. “Come on, it wasn’t that bad,”</p><p>“<i>Wasn’t that bad?</i>” Natasha scoffs. “We nearly got kicked out of the mall because of you two idiots! Pepper would have been so pissed if she had to deal with the press on that one.”</p><p>Clint groans, and tries to cover his head with his arms, trying to block out the noise.</p><p>Steve looks down at Clint and frowns, gently rubbing his back, before turning to look at the three. “Hey!” Steve hisses, earning the three’s attention. Steve sighs. “Keep it down, or find somewhere else to argue. Clint has a headache and needs some quiet!”</p><p>“Have you given him Tylenol?” Natasha asks, frowning slightly.</p><p>“Obviously I’ve given him Tylenol, but it hasn’t kicked in yet,” Steve says.</p><p>Clint groans as the two continue to argue with each other. He pushes himself up. “Hey!” He shouts, cringing at his own loudness. Finally, Steve and Natasha stop arguing, and look at Clint.. Clint glares at both of them. “Why is a little peace and quiet so much to ask for?”</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry, Clint. I-”</p><p>“Quiet,” Clint says, looking at Steve. “All of you can fuck off, and leave me alone. Or, I swear to God-”</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Natasha says, her voice soft. “We’ll get out of your hair. No problem. Come on, boys.” She grabs a hold of Sam’s arm and tugs him away.</p><p>Bucky raises his eyebrows as he watches the two walk off, before looking back over at Steve. “You know, you’ve got weird friends, Stevie,” he says.</p><p>“Buck,” Steve warns, though there’s fondness in his voice.</p><p>“Okay, <i>fine</i>. Hey guys, wait up!” Bucky shouts before quickly following Natasha and Sam.</p><p>Clint sighs in relief once it’s quiet again, and gets back in his original position in Steve’s lap, curling up, then Clint pouts. “Still haven’t had coffee,”</p><p>Steve chuckles, and rolls his eyes, because <i>of course</i> Clint would still complain about not having any coffee despite having a pounding headache. “Babe, I'm pretty sure coffee is not going to help your headache any,”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>